A Vacation to Remember
by gopherluv
Summary: Rose and the gang take a vaction to Malibu! light and funny story! better than it sounds :D  clickie here!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **Hurry up Rose!

**Rose: **But I don't want to…..

**Me: **Do it now!** (Note to sunayna: hahahah Gibson XD)**

**Rose: ***mumbles* fine but don't get all "Gibson-y" on me….the Vampire Academy series and all the characters belong to Richelle Mead not !

**Me: **Yay!

**Rose: ***sarcastic* Yipee!

**A/N: This is my first FF so review and tell me how I did!**

**A/N2: BIG SHOUTOUT TO ****SUNAYNA4SHO****! ILY SUNAYNA! To everyone reading this: make sure to check out sunayna4sho's story- Undecided Feelings! :)**

**_Chapter 1_**

When I woke up, the first thing I noticed was that I was all wet. The second was that Lissa's face was staring right at me.

"LISSA!" I yelled propping myself my on my elbow, "why do u wanna give me pneumonia?"

"Sorry Rose but your a heavy sleeper and I couldn't think of another way to wake you up!" Lissa said in a gentle voice. She knew I was never at my best in the morning. Both of us were best friends but there were always those little differences that we learned to appreciate about each other. One of those differences was the fact that Lissa was a morning person, whereas I, apparently, was not.

"That's ok…but why was there a need to wake me up before the sun?"

"OMG, Rose!" she jumped up and down on my bed, "I got a present for you…well it's not only for you it's also for Christian, Eddie, Mia, and Adrian."

This perked my ears up. I loved all presents but especially those from Lissa because she always went beyond what anyone could ever imagine.

"What is it?" I asked. Now I was bouncing on the bed along with Lissa. We looked like two hyper little girls that just got a trunk load of Barbies for their birthday.

"I booked us all tickets for…..wait for it…..A VACATION TO MALIBU!" Lissa squealed.

"WHAT?" I just stared at her. "Do you know how dangerous that is! Humans are everywhere and Strigoi could be hiding at every corner."

"Oh, Rose!" she sighed. "Since when did you become all safe? And do you really think that I'm not going to take a bunch of Guardians with me?"

"Really? Which Guardians are tagging along?" I still hadn't told Lissa about Dimitri yet and was praying that he was one of the guardians coming with us. Lissa started rattling of names and my eyes glowed when she said Dimitri. This was going to be one vacation to remember!

We spent the rest of the day telling everyone else about the trip. Christian, Eddie, and Mia were all hyped and excited. Adrian had already been to Malibu (obviously) but even he couldn't help but pick up on everyone else's excitement. Now we just had to patiently wait for the week to pass by…

**OMG that's the first chapter guys! Thanks for reading XD. I know its soooo small but I promise the next one will be bigger! Pinkie Promise!**

**But for now: R&R! :) Make sure you click that button! **

**xoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Me: **Now it's your turn to do it Dimitri!

**Dimitri: **Do what?

**Me: **You know….the isclaimer-day

**Dimitri: **since when do you speak pig latin?

**Me: **Since the time when a Russian god forgot his lines…

**Dimitri: **I did NOT forget! *offended*…. does not own any of this it belongs to Richelle Mead.

**Me: **haha I made you say it!

**Dimitri: ***groans* whoops!

**A/N: Here's the second chapter guys! I tried making it longer than the first one :) **

**A/N 2: Make sure you review! Please…pretty please w/ a chocolate mccafé shake on top :) mmm-boy I love those things!**

**_Chapter 2_**

My room was mess…well, it was always a mess but today it was messier than usual. We were leaving to catch our flight in 30 minutes and I hadn't even packed my bags yet (surprise, surprise!). I was stuffing everything in my suitcase when I realized that I had way too many clothes and only one small bag. Aggravated, I stuffed a handful of shirts in and quickly slapped the suitcase shut. I was shocked when I actually stayed close rather than bursting open.

My timing was perfect, Lissa knocked on the door just as I was lugging the suitcase to my door. When I opened the door for her, she took one look at my room and shook her head but didn't say anything. She was used to all of this.

"Hurry up Rose we're all waiting for you outside the school." She helped my carry the bag to the parking lot where we met up with the others. They were waiting for Dimitri to come with the rented minivan.

Adrian was lying down, tired from caring so many bags. I wondered what was in all of those, but knew that knowing the truth was just going to creep me out.

"Adrian I think you forgot that we aren't moving to Malibu, but just going there for a vacation," I said rolling my eyes.

"Sorry little dhampir but my entire swim trunk collection can't fit in just _one_ bag now can they?" he said in mock shock. (**A/N: hahaha that rhymes XD**)

"Of course not," I mumbled, "silly me for questioning that."

5 minutes later, Dimitri came with the van. The window was open and his hair was flying back. He looked like a hot Russian god, minus the guardian clothing though. "Hop in everyone," he screamed over the chaos of everyone rushing to get the seat the wanted before the others. After winning a battle with Eddie for the back seat, we were off to the airport.

To everyone's surprise (except Lissa) Dimitri stopped the car one mile south of the airport. "Did you really think I would let all of you go on a public plane?" Lissa laughed. She handed everyone their tickets for a private jet.

"Umm…yeah Lissa, that's what the rest of the world does." I said. I loved having Lissa as a friend but she sometimes (who am I kidding…ALWAYS!) goes overboard with her spending.

It looked as though Mia thought that _going_ to Malibu was going to be more interesting then Malibu itself and had started taking pictures of the plane. She blushed when she saw me looking at her and I grinned. I took my pocket camera out and started taking some pictures myself.

The plane ride was boring. I was sitting in the middle of Mia and Lissa, who were both sleeping since the spent the whole night packing. Dimitri was in the front sitting with all the other guardians. I wanted him to be here next to me…but life apparently didn't think that was a good idea. I sighed…2 more hours until Malibu!

**That's chapter 2 guys! **

**R&R to make me happy :)**

**My goal: post 1 more chapter before school starts on January 4! XD**

**xoxoxo**


	3. AN

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry guys this isn't an update…just wanted to wish all of you a happy new year! Yay its 2011 :)**

**I promise to update as soon as I can. I'm sick and my life is filled with all of the new year junk XD. ill probably update on Monday.**

**Happy New Year…again!**

**Xoxoxo**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Your turn!

**Strigoi: **I'm a Strigoi! I don't do disclaimers!

**Me: ***threatening tone* Do u want me to bring out the stuffed bunny?

**Strigoi: **NOOO ANYTHING BUT THAT!

**Me: **then hurry up…

**Strigoi: **Nothing belongs to except this story

**Me: **good job!

**A/N: Review or else karma might get mad! Karma's my best friend …but sunayna's my best BBFEOSRHTKAE (best friend for ever, rose Hathaway, that kicks ass ****EVER****) ;)**

**_Chapter 3_**

The plane ride wasn't the best ever but one look at our motel changed everything. I don't even think that it should be called a motel…more like a palace for visitors. I bet Queen Tatiana can't even afford something like this.

I shared a room with Lissa so I carried both our things up to room 3a. There were two queen size beds side by side. I plopped down on the first one and instantly sank halfway down. I tried getting up but I was stuck in all of the bed's evil fluffiness!

Lissa laughed and offered me her hand. I took it and pulled her down with me. We both were laughing until tears started streaming down out eyes. We still couldn't get up.

"Lissa what do we do now!" I said finally starting to worry.

"I don't know, I told them to do this to you on purpose!" Lissa cracked once again. "I never thought I would get trapped too."

"I guess we just have to wait for someone to rescue us…" just as a said this someone opened the door. Lissa and I couldn't see who it because of the bed but as soon as I smelled the aftershave I knew it was Dimitri.

"Lissa? Rose?" Dimitri called out.

"We're drowning on the bed Dimitri! HELP!"

Dimitri came over and helped both of us out with an amused look on his face. "Rose I never thought you could be taken down by a bed! I think I might put one on the final exam…"

"Shut up Dimitri…it wasn't just a bed it was a MONSTER!" I said in mock terror. Dimitri laughed and I smiled. I always lived for those laughs.

"I just came here to call both of you for dinner people were wondering where you were." Dimitri said still smiling.

We followed Dimitri out of the door towards the dining room where everyone was already seated and waiting for us. All three of us took our seats and ate the best dinner ever. Everyone talked and laughed when I told them about the bed incident.

After dinner, I went straight to my room ready to sleep after the tiring day (the bed had been replaced with a less evil one). I fell into a deep sleep which Adrian decided to interfere with.

"_Hey lil Dhampir!" Adrian called out_

"_ADRIAN! I'm tired…can't you annoy me when I'm awake instead?" I groaned_

_Adrian smiled "Sorry, I _thought_ you liked this better."_

"_Yup just what I always wanted," I said my voice dripping with sarcasm. Adrian had put us back on the grounds of the academy but instead f being mid-June, the grounds were covered in freshly fallen snow."So what are we doing here?"_

"_Just thought we'd walk the grounds," Adrian said walking towards the forest._

"_But I don't even have a coat on!" I whined._

"_You sound like a moody 5 year old Rose." Adrian said while I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. We ended up in a big snowball fight laughing and freezing but loving every minute of it._

_Suddenly, my foot slipped on some ice and I went flying backwards. Adrian tried catching me and started falling down himself and we flew back into darkness…._

My eyes opened, and I was again in the motel room sleeping next to Lissa. I sighed, flipped over onto my stomach and went back to sleep…half wishing that Adrian would come in my dreams again.

**Yay! That's chapter 3 guys! School starts tomorrow so I won't be able to update as often, but ill try the best I can!**

**Make sure to review! Plz! It helps me write faster :)**

**xoxoxo**

**gopher**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Adrian!

**Adrian: **yeah…

**Me: **hurry up everyone's waiting!

**Adrian: ***smiles and waves at audience*

**Me: ***groans* I'm gonna fire you!

**Adrian: ***bewildered* you can't fire me I'm Adrian freaking Ivashkov

**Me: **I just did…YOUR FIRED!

**Adrian: ** does not own any of this it all belongs to Richelle Mead…..see I still did it :)

**Me: ***grumbles* of course you did…..

**A/N: OMG I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in almost a week XD ahhhhh schools trying to crush me like a little bug! Here's chapter 4 though!**

**A/N2: yay sunayna I did it! I did my hw and my story! *tear tear* my happy tears are falling!**

**_Chapter 4_**

The sound of my alarm woke me up. I kicked it and it exploded like a bomb, pieces flying everywhere. "Darn it," I muttered, "not another one! These alarms are wasting all my money!"

"Get up Rose!" Lissa screamed in my ear jumping around.

"Gosh Lissa, how can you have so much energy in the morning!" I slowly got out of bed, my blanket still wrapped around me.

"We're going to the beach today Rose," Lissa said, "Hurry up and get dressed."

This brightened my mood a little bit. I loved the beach! I quickly got dressed and followed Lissa out the door.

We entered the dining hall again to eat breakfast. I took my seat next to Lissa and Dimitri, the only other person already ready (of course).

"Good Morning Rose," Dimitri said cheerily, "want breakfast?"

He was eating pancakes and my stomach growled in response. He laughed and I smiled. Yay I made Dimitri laugh again! I piled my plate high with pancakes and added a ton of maple syrup.

By the time I was done eating everyone else came down to eat. I sat and waited, as patiently as a Rose Hathaway could, for them to finish.

"Hey lil dhampir," Adrian said, "I'll give you 20 bucks if you chug down a bottle of maple syrup."

"Make it 30 and you're on." I said reaching out for the nearest syrup bottle.

"Deal," Adrian grinned. Everyone was looking at me as I opened the top and started gulping down sticky maple syrup like a crazy person.

5 minutes later, I finally chugged down the last of the bottle. Everyone burst into applause and I took a bow as Adrian handed me my 30 dollars.

"That was nothing," Dimitri said rolling his eyes, "even I can do that!"

"I seriously doubt that comrade!" I turned to look at him. "And for pretending to be better than me I dare you to chug down 2…bottles of Adrian's alcohol!"

"I never knew that we were playing truth or dare…"

"We're not…but it's okay if you can't I mean I know it's impossible to beat Rose at anything," I teased him grinning.

"Silly Rose," Dimitri shook his head, "of course I can." He walked over to get the bottles from Adrian, and to my surprise actually gulped both of them down. The applause started up again and Lissa shook her head but was still smiling.

Everyone left to go pack their bags for the beach when Dimitri stopped me in the hall.

"See I told you I could do it," Dimitri bragged.

"Good job Comrade!" I congratulated him, "I never thought you would actually do it."

"That's why I'm here," Dimitri grinned, "I want something for my accomplishment."

"Of course you do." I rolled my eyes my smile growing wider. "What do you want?"

"I want you…" Dimitri started taking.

"Deal!" I screamed and Dimitri laughed.

"Shut up and let me finish Rose, I want you to race me on the water skis at the beach."

"That's all?" I laughed, "I was starting to worry that I would have to run extra laps and all you want me to do is race you?"

"It's not quite that simple," Dimitri smirked.

"What do you mean," I replied suspiciously. I knew Dimitri would never do something way over the top but I also knew that he wouldn't let a chance to beat me just fly away.

"You'll find out soon enough." Dimitri winked and walked away.

"No wait!" I screamed after him. But still not bothering to catch up to him, knowing that he would never tell me.

"See you at the beach Roza!" he said looking back at me and my heart fluttered, like it every time he used my special nickname.

After Dimitri turned the corner, I turned around and walked the other way to my room. I still needed to pack my bag for the beach. God, I was so excited…..

**Ahhhhhh…..that's chapter 4! R&R! :)**

**Pleaseeeee review! OMG I'm like begging all of you, it makes me write sooooo much faster! **

**My next review might be Sunday night…I'm not sure yet =/ ill try to review fast I promise! Fast as I can!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Christian!

**Christian: **yeah yeah…gopher does not own any of this! It all belongs to the fabulous, amazing, awesome, spectacular, incredible….

**Me: **THEY GET THE POINT!

**Christian: **Gosh it's not nice to interrupt others!

**Me: ***sticks tongue out and blows raspberry*

**Christian: **now where was I…guess I'll just have to start all over!

**Me: **WHAT! No!

**Christian: **hahahah kidding! All of this belongs to Richelle Mead not gopher!

**Me: ***relived sigh*

**A/N: I'm writing this story right now…but I'm supposed to be working on my art project :/ oh well! ENJOY! (yes sunayna I know this was very irresponsible of me! Hahahah I used a big word "irresponsible"! I feel like a smarty pants XD)**

**A/N 2: Ahhhhhhh reviews! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to favorites or story alerts! You guys made my day :D**

**_Chapter 5_**

"Are we there yet Dimitri!" I asked for like the 50th time. We had been in the car for 2 hours and we still hadn't reached the beach yet! This was very bad for my self control…

"No Rose when I said 30 minutes, I meant 30 not 3! Let's try not to sound like a 5 year old." Dimitri laughed when I glared at him through the rearview mirror.

Finally, 15 minutes later we parked into the beach parking. I was the first one out of the car. "Mother Earth!" I screamed at the sky while gulping in breathes of air.

"Rose! Everyone's staring at us!" Lissa said. She was the kind of person who hated any kind of attention…the total opposite of me.

"Exactly," I said flashing her a smile while she rolled her eyes.

"Race you to the water!" I yelled at everyone and took off. I was pretty sure I was winning until I saw a flash of color on my right. I looked up to see Dimitri wave and beat me to the water.

"How come you always beat me," I groaned and Dimitri just smirked as a response.

"That reminds me, when we are going to go water skiing!" I added.

"How about right now?" Dimitri grinned when he saw my eager expression. "I'm guessing that's a yes?" he asked.

"Hell yeah," I replied, already on my way to the rental spot.

"Who's gonna be driving?" I asked. Dimitri grinned I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"NO Adrian can't drive me!" I panicked, "I'm too young to die!"

Dimitri chuckled, "You're not gonna die Roza…I won't allow that."

"Then why are you making Adrian drive! Isn't there a law that says drunk people shouldn't be allowed to drive water vehicles?" My stubbornness was starting to kick in.

"Sorry Rose do I have to remind you that this was MY award?" Dimitri reminded me. This was one time I couldn't think of a comeback so I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked.

Soon we were all ready to get started. Dimitri and I were strapped onto our skis and everyone else was on the boat. Now I felt stupid, I can take down tons of Strigoi and had ninja skills but I couldn't handle Adrian driving? And suddenly we were off….

The wind felt amazing in my hair, it felt like I was flying. I loved this but Adrian decided to ruin it by abusing the gas pedal. The boat jerked forward and I tried controlling the skis. The lifeguard gave us a lesson but since when do I ever pay attention to minor details? I tried leaning left to turn but that was a mistake, the rope twisted and I fell into the water.

I surfaced while trying to shake my hair away from my face. Everyone was laughing at me and I grabbed for the skis, determined to stay on.

We spent two hours taking turns on the skis. By the end of the day we were all drenched in ocean water. We unwillingly got off to go eat lunch.

Lunch consisted of sandwiches and Capri-sun juice packets. We all sat under a shady tree eating and watching as some random hot guys played volleyball.

"Hey Rose, how much do you wanna bet that I can beat you at a game of volleyball?" Eddie asked me.

"Psshh of course you can't!" I said getting up to play.

"Uhhh…yeah I can if Dimitri is on my team." Eddie explained.

We picked teams Eddie and I being captains. I ended up with Lissa, Adrian and Mia. And we started playing…

**Yay that's chapter 5! I know it's really short but I still have homework left XD Ill update as soon as I can!**

**Remember: REVIEW! Ahhhhhhh plzzzzz REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I wanna cookie!

**Eddie: **Me too….

*plate of cookies magically appears on table*

*both stare at each other*

**Me: **I'll let you have the cookie if you do the disclaimer!

**Eddie: ***groans* FINE! But I'm not gonna like it…Gopher does not own VA it all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Me: **thanks! *stuffs 3 cookies in mouth, grows wing, and flys away!*

**A/N: **OMG sooooo many tests! Here's chapter 6 though! ENJOY! (and yes "enjoy" is a command!")

**A/N2:** another command is "REVIEW!" I love when people review! Sooooo….review to make me smile :)

**_ Chapter 6_**

The game stared of with Eddie serving. Since he was also training to become a guardian, he was really good with these types of sports. Fortunately, so was I! So I bent down low and passed it back over the net. Eddie was too busy staring at Mia and the ball landed on the sand.

"Hahaha Eddie! Your gonna have to do better than that to beat Rose Hathaway!" I teased him, "I'm also glad that Mia is on my team."

"Shut up and just serve," Eddie blushed and I smirked.

I served the ball directly toward Dimitri. His quick guardian reflexes bumped it back easily toward Lissa. By now, a few girls had stopped to watch us play. 2 of them were staring at Dimitri and giggling. A few others were staring at Adrian. Jealousy was burning within me. No these were my guys! No one else should be able to hit on them except me! No wait scratch that, my GUY. Not plural, Adrian was just a loser. Yup he was a cute, hot, and adorable loser.

I groaned. This was hopeless! I didn't like Adrian I liked DIMITRI! My brain was obviously malfunctioning…

"Jealous much lil dhampir?" Adrian said barely loud enough for me to hear. He grinned at me.

"You wish," I said rolling my eyes. But inside me my heart didn't quit agree with that statement.

I spent the rest of the game distracted by this conversation. I still didn't understand what had happened there. At the end, Eddie's team had won only by a few points. Being a good sport, I stuck my tongue out at them.

A little while later, we started packing to go back to the motel. The sun was just setting and the sky was a brilliant shade of orange. I loved this time of the day, it symbolized a fairytale ending. When I was little I always wanted to live a fairytale life, but life never gives people what they want. Lissa soon came to tell me that everyone was ready to go.

"Urgh," I whined, "another long car ride!"

Lissa just shook her head, "whatever are we gonna do with you Rose!"

"Feed me warm cookies with cold milk," I replied smiling as I took my seat in the car.

"We were just here," Christian groaned. We had been driving for an hour and were completely lost.

"Yes I know! Dimitri let me handle this!" I said.

"Fine Rose…let's see how smart you are," Dimitri answered, "pop quiz!" he grinned and I laughed sarcastically.

I rolled down my window and found the closest guy. I flipped my hair and flashed my best smile. "Hey can you tell us how to get to the highway?" I asked fluttering my eyelashes for effect.

The guy told us the directions in a heartbeat. I smiled again and thanked him, rolling my window back up.

"See Dimitri I did it! Perfect A+ on my quiz." I joked.

"Gosh Rose you really shouldn't do that!" Adrian scolded me.

"Ummmm…What exactly am I not supposed to do?" I questioned Adrian.

"Torture people like that! That poor boy just about fainted back there!" Everyone laughed at that and Dimitri smiled into the rearview mirror.

"Humph I think you're just jealous…" I replied recalling what he had said to me earlier.

"Yes I am..." he answered automatically not bothering to hide his feeling like I had earlier.

I sighed…since when had life become so complicated!

**OMG I think this was my shortest chapter! Sorry! I promise the next one will be longer! Cross my heart and hope to die!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Plzzzzzz tell me if you like or not? I love reading the comments!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Ello!

**Mia: **ummm….Hi do I know you?

**Me: **of course! I'm the writer of Vampire Academy!

**Mia: ***squeals* OMG really?

**Me: ***sighs* I wish! It all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Mia: **awwww I wish I could own it!

**Me: **You and me both kid…

**Mia:** heyyy who are you calling a kid?

**Me: ***smirks*…OMG karma is now gonna be mad at me! Awwww I might get turned into a pig!

**A/N: sorry! I haven't UD in a while! Semester finals were this week…..ughhh oh how I hate school! Anyways…here's chapter 7!**

**A/N2: SUNAYNA I WANT YOU TO UPDATE! NOW! ILY! Hahahhah *waves***

**_Chapter 7_**

I woke up the next morning to a loud knock on my door. I grumbled while my feet slipped out of my warm blanket and landed onto the cold floor. When I reached to door I realized that Lissa had already beaten me there.

She stood leaning against the doorframe talking to Adrian. I walked up to them with an annoyed look on my face. "Adrian why do you have to ruin my precious sleep!" I complained.

"What? No good morning?" Adrian replied with a fake expression of shock written all over his face.

"How am I supposed to say good morning when it isn't even morning yet?"

"Umm…lil dhampir?" Adrian said, "I hate to break it to you but it 11:30. Did you break your alarm again?"

I recalled the fact that I HAD crushed my alarm and that the sun was soaking up the whole room. "Well, in that case, Good Morning Adrian!" I said with fake cheeriness as he smirked.

"Anyways…what are we going to do today Lissa?" I asked facing Lissa who was smiling at my mood.

Suddenly Dimitri appeared behind Adrian with those special ninja skills he had seemed to master. "We're going to meet my cousin today," he said answering my question.

"What? I thought all of your relatives lived in Russia." I said trying to remember if he had mentioned anything about an American family. Nope I didn't remember anything about that.

"Most of them do…but not all," he answered, "and these cousins have been wanting to meet all of you."

"How do they even know me…stalkers!" I joked and was pleased when I saw a smile creep onto Dimitri's perfect face.

"Roza, everyone knows you in the Moroi world…you're a legend with all your crazy plans." Dimitri stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Not all of them are crazy…well THAT crazy at least!" I defended myself.

"Whatever you say Rose," Dimitri said rolling his eyes, "just be ready in 15 minutes to leave."

- 30 minutes later-

Dimitri pulled into a parking spot outside a gigantic house. It was the biggest house I had ever seen outside of the Royal houses.

"Wow Comrade, you never told me you were rich." I said gapping at the mini-park in the backyard. I doubted that I even had enough money to rent a room in this house.

Dimitri hadn't heard me and was leading everyone toward the front door. Before we even touched the front porch, the door flew open and middle aged woman came running to hug Dimitri. The spoke for a while in Russian before Dimitri introduced us to her.

"Everyone, this is Aniya, my Aunt," He introduced. We all said our "hellos" and she stared at us. She was one of those people who always focused on details instead of the whole. I always felt awkward with these types people, it felt like they were testing me on something that I had no control over.

After a while of standing outside uncomfortably, we went inside to their living room where we found 10 others waiting for us. Most of them were kids but there were also a lot of people my age.

We all sat and talked about random things, they mostly wanted to know what life was like at the academy. A girl that was a few years younger than me asked if I was going to be a guardian when I grew up like Dimitri.

"Yup that's the plan," I replied to her. Her eyes widened in awe. Apparently, they didn't get many visitors like us around here.

"Can you guys show us how you fight," she asked eagerness in her voice.

I glanced at Dimitri and he nodded. "Sure," I answered, "well be glad to."

Soon, Dimitri and I were in their huge backyard standing in front of each other. I looked up and saw Dimitri wink. "Pop Quiz!" he said and jumped towards me…

**Yay that chapter 7! The next chap will start off with them fighting. How was it? Tell me in your reviews! Please! ILY guys for reviewing it makes me feel so special XD**

**Review!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Ahhhh Mason I see you!

**Mason: **ummm…I see you too gopher!

**Me: **Yay your back from the dead!

**Mason: **Yup…so now you owe me a favor! It's your turn to do the disclaimer!

**Me: **awww do I have to?

**Mason: **Yup or else the spirits will haunt you!

**Me: ***hides behind curtains* I DON'T OWN VA IT ALL BELONGS TO RICHELLE MEAD! Now please don't send the spirits…I'm too young to die! Tear tear…

**Mason: **hahaha ok I sent them back to their grave!

**Me: **phew

**AN: Yay! I updated fast! Review for more fast updates!**

**AN2: KUDOS to all my reviewers! Omg I love kudos! Yummy!**

**_Chapter 8_**

_I looked up and saw Dimitri wink. "Pop Quiz!" he said and jumped towards me…_

I tried dodging his sudden movement but wasn't quick enough. He pushed me down and was about the "stake" me when I rolled out his grip. This caused him to fall face down onto the grass and I took the advantage to pounce on top of him. Both of us were in somewhat of a stalemate now, I couldn't stake him unless he turned around and he couldn't turn around until I moved.

Just then, Dimitri's leg curled around mine. My heart stopped beating for a second and I weakened my grip, I wanted nothing more right now then to curl up with him in the grass. Dimitri obviously knew I was going to react this way and flipped me around the second my grip loosened. He brought down the stake right above my heart and everyone clapped while I groaned.

"You cheated Dimitri!" I accused him while sticking my tongue out to show that I was mad at him.

"How exactly did I cheat Rose?" he asked keeping on his confused face but a small smile was creeping onto his face.

"I don't think sexy Russians are allowed to play Strigoi," I muttered loud enough for only Dimitri to hear. He laughed and I grinned towards him.

"Hey lil dhampir I wanna play full contact sports with you too," Adrian said walking towards me.

"You want me to break your face? I think I can manage to do that…" I joked.

"Hahaha Rose very funny…NOT!" Adrian replied.

I hadn't realized how easy it was to talk with Adrian. Everything just came naturally; I didn't have to try so hard to impress him. That's the kind of guy I've always wanted.

No, I mentally scolded myself. Urgh I didn't like Adrian! Dimitri was the one that I was supposed to be with…I think.

When I got tired of my inner battle, I decided to go see what Lissa was up to. I found her in the kitchen helping make dinner.

"Hey Liss," I called out, "when did you decide to become a chef?"

"OMG Look Rose, these Russian rolls are so fluffy!" Lissa said excitedly. That's Lissa for you, she gets excited over the weirdest things.

I laughed and cut a roll in half but instead of eating it I threw I at Lissa, "Food Fight!" I screamed.

Lissa screamed and tried to duck…but it was too late Russian jelly was dripping through her blonde hair.

"Rose! Look what you did!" Lissa shrieked. She got up and grabbed another roll and hurled it at me. Just then Dimitri came through the door behind me. I dodged the roll and watched as it hit Dimitri right in the face.

I fell to the ground shaking with laughter. "What the hell!" Dimitri yelled. He took the whole tray of rolls and dumped them on me and Lissa.

5 minutes later everyone was in the kitchen participating in the food fight, including Dimitri's Aunt. We had all promised to help clean up later.

At the end of the day, we all thanked Dimitri's Aunt for the stay and piled back into the van. On our way back to the motel, I sighed, a perfect ending to a perfect day.

**That's chapter 8 guys! Sorry this chapter was shorter than usual! Ill update as fast as I can: next update is probably going to be Thursday night! Review review review!**

**REVIEW!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	10. An 2

**Sorry guys this is another A/N! Just wanted to apologize for the long wait for the next UD! Ahhhh life is trying to kill me! I swear on my big stuffed pooh bear that I'll get the next chap up before the weekend ends! This week is just too jammed pack! My next 11:11 wish is gonna be for a snow day tomorrow so I can work on it, until then….you guys can get your baseball bats ready to kill me :)**

**xoxoxo**

**I luv ya guys!**

**Gopher :)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I'm gonna make you do the disclaimer!

**Tasha: **Psshh no you can't your too weak! *blows raspberry*

**Me: ** Look gullible is written on the ceiling!

**Tasha: ***looks up* where! I can't find it!

**Me: **Hahaha I made you look up!

**Tasha: ***groans* fine ill do it! Gopher does not own VA it all belong to Richelle Mead!

**Me: ***grins* Gopher= 1 Tasha= 0

**A/N: Okay this is where all of you guys kill me with the baseball bat! *insert dead gopher here* Once again…sorry for the late update!**

**A/N2: But I loved all the reviews I got! Keep it up peoples you guys make my day! :D All of you deserve beluga whales…scratch that WHITE beluga whales, the black ones are too fluffy for my liking! Sunayna is gonna give me a BIG supply of them when she gets her mansionS! Urgh enough chit-chat **_**ON W/ THE STORY!**_

**_Chapter 9_**

Adrian apparently was very bored tonight because as soon as I fell asleep I got swept into another one of his "spirit dreams."

"_Hey Lil Dhampir!" he called out toward me, "what's up?"_

"_Adrian, seriously! What's up? It's the middle of the night!" I said with my hands on my hips, "Why can't you let me sleep in peace?"_

"_You are asleep," Adrian replied grinning, "how many times do I have to explain this to you?"_

"_So I _am_ asleep," I repeated trying to catch him lying by confusing him._

"_I don't know are you?" he smirked as my eyes slowly narrowed at him._

"_That's what I'm asking you!" I yelled at him with my hands up in the air. Urgh this guy complicates my life so much more than necessary. But hey, who doesn't like a complicated life now and then?_

"_So anyways why did you bring me here?" I asked him. I surveyed our surroundings and realized that we were back on the beach but this time there was no one else there except us._

"_I love the sunset here, it's so pretty don't you think?"_

_I just stared at him with my mouth hanging open. "Hahaha very funny," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "when did you learn to read minds?"_

"_Silly Rose," Adrian grinned, "I don't read minds I just pay attention to you."_

"_I don't know if I should be creeped out or flattered?"_

"_I'm pretty sure that's a really go..."_

That's as far as our conversation got before I got zapped out of the dream. I woke up and found Lissa shaking me awake.

"Rose!" she called, her voice wavering with fear, "wake up!"

"What happened Liss!" I jumped out of bed and grabbed a random alarm clock to throw at the intruder. "Where is the thief?"

"No Rose! I just realized that we can't go hiking tomorrow! It's going to rain!" She starting tearing on the bed.

I started at her with the same look I gave to Adrian, "Have you ever thought of marrying Adrian," I asked her, "you two are too alike." I sighed and threw on some clothes, there was no point in sleeping now.

I decided to roam the hotel in my sneaky ninja way but two steps out of the door I bumped into Christian.

"What are you doing here?" we both questioned each other. My voice came out louder than I meant it to be and Christian shushed me.

"Jeez Rose, any louder?" he glared at me. I glanced down at his hands and saw that he was carrying bottles colored hair spray and shaving cream.

"Who are you gonna prank?" I replied smiling. I was usually the one who came up with these master prank plans but also knew that Christian had a evil mind of his own too.

"Adrian," he grinned back, "wanna help?" he waved a can of hair spray in front of my face.

"Hell yeah!" I answered grabbing the can out of his hand, "let's go!"

Getting into Adrian's room was just too easy for my special guardian skills. After Christian and I got inside we high-fived and got to work giving Adrian his special "makeover."

By the time we were done, Adrian had pink hair, a Santa beard made of shaving cream, and some new freakishly long, purple eyelashes that I wore on Halloween. I also left him a not on his night table.

_Adrian,_

_I never knew pink hair would look so sexy on you ;D_

_xoxoxo_

Laughing, Christian and I went back to our own rooms. Breakfast this morning was going to be very entertaining…

**OMG that's chapter 9! I'll try to update faster next time! Reviews help though! Sooooo….review review review! Cursors and blue buttons are very close friends! We don't want them feeling lonely! XD**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **random question time! What's your favorite berry?

**Jill: **Cherries!

**Me: **ummm Jill…I hate to break it to you but cherries aren't berries :/

**Jill: ***shocked* since when!

**Me: **just a little something Sunayna taught me ;)

**Jill: **that's so cool! This just made my day :D

**Me: **Hahaha of course it did XD

**A/N: keep the reviews coming guys! yayayayay! Love them!**

**A/N2: This story isn't going to be really long…I might end it in about 3 more chapters after this? Maybe…sorta…I think…IDK! Ahhhh too many hard decisions make my brain hurt! *huddles under blankie* anyways….drum roll plz…CHAPTER 10!**

**_Chapter 10_**

"Lissa!" I screamed throwing a pillow in her face, "WAKE UP!"

"What happened Rose?" Lissa asked me sleepily, "Why are you awake so early? This isn't normal!"

"Guess I'm just too excited to sleep." I said laughing. Yup I was excited all right…excited to show everyone what I had done with Adrian.

FINALLY, 30 minutes later Lissa was all "set" for breakfast. I mean seriously, how long does it take to throw on some clothes? Liss and I skipped down to the dining room hand In hand, just like we did back in kindergarten.

"Gosh Rose, hyper much today?" Lissa laughed as I came crashing to a halt to avoid bumping into the wall. I grinned in reply. Guess my ninja skills, were all used up for today.

As we reached the dining hall, I looked around trying to spot Adrian. Nope, he was nowhere to be seen. Guess he was another one of the "late wakers."

Sure enough, 10 minutes after we started breakfast, Adrian came in through the door.

"Here I am people! Hope you guys didn't miss me too much!" Adrian said with dramatic hand gestures. There was a half a second pause before everyone started cracking up. The guardians were trying to keep a straight face…but were epically failing.

"Credits go to me and Rose!" Christian called out grinning as everyone applauded for us.

"What are you guys talking about?" Adrian asked nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Try looking at your hand." I replied smirking.

"Ewwww my handsome hand is pink!" Adrian exclaimed while making some gagging sounds.

"It matches your handsome hair Adrian. But not so much with the eyelashes…" Mia managed to choke out before doubling over with laughter again.

"Urgh I hate all of you!" Adrian yelled storming out of the room to clean up.

"Love you too!" I called after him.

Christian and I spent the rest of breakfast sharing our awesome morning adventure with all the others.

"You shouldn't have been wandering the halls in the morning Rose!" Dimitri scolded me.

"Shut up Comrade, you know that you thought it was funny!" I countered sticking my tongue out at him to show my victory.

Dimitri shook his head trying to hide a smile. I grinned to myself, yes another smile out of him! ACCOMPLISHMENT!

"Guess what we are doing today?" Lissa squealed breaking me out of my own thoughts.

"Pulling another prank on Adrian?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope," Lissa replied popping her P, "we are going hiking!"

"Awwwww Lissa I get enough walking and running practice during training lessons!"

"Don't worry Rose, I know your gonna love this though!" she assured me, "plus, there is a surprise at the end!"

"A surprise?" I repeated perking up, "what surprise?"

Lissa laughed, "If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise anymore, now would it?"

"Come on Lissa don't use logic on me! I'm not good at that," I groaned.

"You are not good at math either, or English, or history, or science, or…" Christian commented ticking each thing off on his fingers.

"You wanna go Christian?" I said standing up from the table trying to look threatening.

Christian also stood up and got into his best "fight pose." "You're on Rose…" he grinned.

I threw a fake punch into the air trying to make it look like I was a massive sumo wrestler. But apparently my clumsiness decided to take over and I ended up knocking my orange juice cup over.

"Fail Rose!" Dimitri said shaking his head, "haven't I taught you anything?"

"You've taught me plenty…" I answered. Dimitri raised his eyebrow and I knew that he had caught onto the double meaning behind my words…luckily no one else had.

"Are you coming hiking with us?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Yup, of course I'm coming."

"Hurry up everyone! I wanna reach the hiking trail early!" Lissa interrupted rushing to get clean everything up.

Yay I thought to myself as I walked over to help her, another day to look forward to with Dimitri.

**Yayayay that's Chapter 10 guys! Read and review and review some more! Ill UD as soon as I can! Can you guys please comment on how much longer this story should be? Any suggestions? Thanks in advance!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Ahhhh I'm almost out of disclaimer people!

**Abe: **Heyy you always have me! *flashes a smile*

**Me: **But you an old man…..

**Abe: ***red faced w/ steaming ears*

**Me: **Ahhhh angry old man on the loose! RUNNN!

**Abe: **NOW, will you let me do the disclaimer?

**Me: ***keeps nodding*

**Abe: **good-Gopher owns nothing! The Vampire Academy Series belong to Richelle Mead!

**Me: ***stares and hands and feet* Yay I met the old man and lived to tell the tale! :D

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhh your reviews made me UD reallllly fast! See how these things work? Hahaha and thanks to all your reviews! Yayaya they made me smile!**

**A/N2: KK I made the decision! I'm gonna end this story in 3 more chapters after this one! Maybe 4 :/ ENJOY READING!**

**_Chapter 11_**

"Rose!" Lissa yelled at me from outside the door to our room, "Lets goooo!"

"Coming!" I yelled back hauling my overfilled backpack on my shoulder and kicking open the door with my foot, "I'm ready now!"

Lissa stared at me, then at the backpack, and then back at me…"Umm Rose I don't think you got the memo, we are going hiking for a few hours not days!"

"I know Lissa but better be safe than sorry!" I commented back adjusting the straps on the backpack so it didn't look like I was carrying a gigantic rock.

"I don't know how 20 large packs of twizzlers are gonna help if we get caught in the rain…" Lissa said shaking her head.

"Don't worry ill find a way to use them," I grinned patting my tummy and hopping into the van.

"Use what?" Christian asked.

"Rose brought 20 packs of twizzlers and we have nothing to do with them!" Lissa answered him.

"Let's play a game with twizzlers!" Adrian suggested looking very bored.

"Truth or Dare!" Eddie called out.

"Nope…unless you wanna die because of Rose here." Lissa answered.

"Whoops forgot about that little piece of information..." Eddie said grinning.

"Heyyyy!" I yelled at him five minutes later.

"Slow much!" Christian commented while everyone else laughed at me.

Having nothing better to do, I stuck my tongue out at them, "So which game are we playing," I asked.

"How about the no talking game?" Dimitri suggested from the driver's seat.

"Just want me to loose, now don't you Comrade?"

"Got that right Roza!" he said winking at me from the rearview mirror.

"I got it!" Adrian screamed practically jumping on the back seat which caused everyone to crack up, "Let's play catch!"

"Think fast!" I yelled while throwing a handful of twizzlers at Adrian. He caught a few in his mouth and the others fell down onto the seat.

"Great idea Rose!" Eddie commented taking a handful and aiming them at the back of Christian's head.

"Hey it was my idea what do you mean by _great idea Rose?"_ Adrian said scowling at us.

I laughed. "OK Adrian I guess you deserve some credit too," I replied shooting for Dimitri's head. Just as the twizzler hit his head, Dimitri turned around and gulped the whole stick down.

"WHAT THE HELL DIMTIRI!" I screamed, "How did you do that?"

"Skill," he replied grinning at my shock, "Try it Roza."

I threw a twizzler up in the air and tried catching it in my mouth. Nope, it didn't work, it ended up hitting my nose and falling off the side of my face. "Urgh I hate twizzlers," I said annoyed.

I took the whole back of twizzlers and sprinkled them around the car making sure to hit everyone on the head.

"Rose!" Lissa cried, "Stop making it rain!"

I grinned at their annoyed faces as Dimitri pulled into a parking spot at the starting point of our hike.

"Urgh," I sighed, "lets hike fast! I wanna see the surprise!" I hopped of the car and stared running.

"Umm Rose…the trail is this way." Lissa called out after me pointing in the opposite direction I was walking.

"Right, I knew that," I replied as Adrian smirked at me.

"I think someone's overexcited…" he said grinning at me.

"Hey! You can't blame!" I protested, "Lissa promised there was a surprise!" I smiled and did a little happy dance.

Mia laughed, "you have to get there first Rose."

I motioned for her to lead the way onto the trail. She started walking and the rest of us followed.

Just as Christian was about to catch up to Lissa, I caught him by the arm.

"I have another plan…wanna help?" I asked him raising my eyebrows, smiling because I knew what his answer was going to be.

"What are we doing this time," he answered cracking his knuckles.

I whispered the plan I was hoping to accomplish and he grinned the whole time.

"AWEOSME ROSE! Let's get started." He replied.

I grinned, yup I was really going to enjoy myself on this hike.

**That's chapter 11 guys! Review! Any twizzlers fans out there reading this? Mmm boy! Love you guys!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **Guardian Hathaway! I was just looking for you!

**Janine: **ummm…hello?

**Me: **wanna play a game?

**Janine: **excuse me! You're asking me to play a game when the Moroi and dhampir worlds are in danger of being consumed by the flagitious Strigoi! I will not stand for this kind of nonsense!

**Me: **ummm…yes?

**Janine: ***glares at me*

**Me: ***takes a step back* no…I mean of course not! Now why would I do such a horrible thing! To punish myself for even thinking about playing games I'm gonna do the disclaimer! I don't own anything! It all belongs to Richelle Mead!

**Janine: **much better…

**Me:** *relived sigh*

**A/N: Ahhhh reviews are AWESOME! I mean like seriously there is no better word for it then AWESOME! Noo waittttt for ittt…...AWESOMELY AWESOME! :D love ya guys!**

**A/N2: trident layers anyone? Yummm! My new addiction! Ahhhhhh soooo yuummyy! It almost makes you WANT to swallow the gum! Any other gum lovers out there (hahha yes sunayna I knows you love gum too)? Anyways, here chapter 12 guys! Enjoy!**

**_Chapter 12_**

Christian and I had decided to put our plan into action AFTER we ate lunch…which meant 2 hours of torture!

"ADRIAN! I swear an old granny can walk faster than you…pick up your pace!" I yelled at him.

"Gosh little dhampir…that was really rude, why don't we try that again." He said completely unshaken by my outburst. I guess everyone was used to it by now.

"Fine…how about this, MOVE IT!" I replied glaring at him. Adrian just smirked in response not bothering to speed up.

Irritated, I walked over to Christian and pulled him to the side. "I think we should start right now, before I explode," I told him, "I'm gonna die before we get to eat lunch."

"Sure Rose," Christian agreed eagerly. He was as excited to do this as I was.

While the others stopped for a bathroom break, Christian and I sneaked off behind some trees to get the supplies ready.

Digging in my bag, I pulled out honey, leftover twizzlers, feathers, string, and a tape recorder.

"How do fit all of that in your small bag?" Christian asked bewildered.

"Skill…" I answered grinning. Christian just shook his head muttering something about girls and their purses.

"But how are we going to set all of this up, Rose?" Christian questioned.

"No problem…" I said strolling off to where the others were.

"Dimitri," I called out walking over to where he was sitting, "I'm hungry!"

"Rose, I thought maybe we could take our lunch break later, after we finish a little more of the trail…" Dimitri wondered.

"Are you saying you'd rather let me starve," I accused him trying to sound mad, "I'm pretty sure that's child abuse…"

Dimitri sighed, "Roza…always so over dramatic, I guess we can stop at the next food place."

"Yay! You're the best comrade!" I screeched doing my little victory dance, while he chuckled.

_*15 minutes later*_

"Christian!" I yelled, "the feathers are supposed to go in the bucket!" We were setting up the prank, while everyone else was at the food court eating.

"Whoops my bad!" Christian mumbled fixing his mistake.

My stomach grumbled and I stared at it wide-eyed, ahhhh it was eating itself! I groaned, missing lunch was a bad idea.

"I think we are done!" Christian called from the tree behind me.

"Yes!" I screamed climbing down the tree and running off to eat lunch.

"Rose!" Lissa called out, "where were you!"

"Sorry Liss, long bathroom line." I fibbed. Lying came naturally to me, but lying to Lissa always made me feel a bit guilty. Urgh, I'm Rose Hathaway, I don't do guilty!

"Urgh I'm starving!" I said jacking a few fries from Eddie's tray.

"Hey those are my fries!" Eddie complained.

I quickly gulped them down and grinned. "You were saying?" I asked while he shook his head at me.

"Let's go!" I said to the group, munching on my McDonalds ice-cream cone, "I want to find the surprise!"

"Yup! Let's go everyone!" Dimitri said gathering everyone together and leading them back onto the trail.

"Do you want to lead Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

"No I think you should," I replied while looking at Christian who was trying to hold back his laugh.

"I think you should lead Rose!" Christian agreed grinning at me.

I glared at him with my famous I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-shut-up look. "Nope I refuse to!"

After about 50 steps, we heard our first "ewww!"

Dimitri ran over to see what happened and another "ewww!" came from the same direction.

Christian and I fell over laughing as the rest of the group ran over to see what happened.

Everyone was covered head to toe in honey and feathers. For the grand finale, Christian pulled a string that sprinkled twizzlers all over. I turned on the tape recorded and Christian and my voice came alive singing the chicken song.

By now, I was laughing and crying so hard that it hurt. Everyone else was staring at us speechless, but couldn't help laughing after seeing us.

"Rose…" Dimitri started.

"Nope Dimitri," I stopped him, "I know you thought it was funny. Don't lie to me!"

I grinned while Dimitri smiled and shook his head at me.

"Fine Roza, haha very funny," Dimitri admitted.

"But are you still going to be laughing when you and Christian clean all of this up BY YOURSELF?" he asked raising an eyebrow at me.

I groaned and started picking up the feathers, I swear karma's gonna die

**OMG so today I found the traffic button on here…and I was scared! So many people reading this story! Ahhhh! Crazyness! I love all of you! *big gigantic Pillsbury dough boy hug* but REVIEW! You have to review! Pleaseee! *puppy dog eyes* I want to know what you guys think of this story! Love it? Hate it? Tell me!**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: **I own Vampire Academy! Yay!

**Rose: ***scoffs* of course not…I do! *flashes smile*

**Lissa: **Hey! I thought I owned it!

**Christian: **Ummm…all you amnesic people out there THE Christian Ozera over here owns it! :D

**Adrian: ***shakes head* do you guys seriously need me to bring my Russian vodka bottle out? Everyone knows that I own it!

**Dimitri: ***raises an eyebrow* crazy people…..

**Me: **ahhhh the eyebrows after you! Run!

**Richelle Mead: ***tomato faced with steaming ears* EXCUSE MOI!

**All: ***nervously look at each other* like we were saying…you're the only one who owns VA! Now why would anyone deny that?

**Richelle Mead: ***smiles sweetly* love ya guys!

**A/N: Yay a fast UD! Hahaha *throws party* aren't all of you so proud of me?**

**A/N2: awwwwww but the reviews are diminishing! *hahha I squeezed a vocab word in there :D* plllllzzzzz review, I'm like begging you! Omg that rhymes! I think I need credit for that…I made it rhyme! Yay me! Anyway…whoa this A/N is long! I think I should stop talking and start writing now! Hahha enjoy this guys! **

**_Chapter 13_**

"OMG," I screeched as we turned yet another corner, "If I take one more step I swear I'm gonna fall!"

"And to think you were the one training to be a guardian," Eddie commented rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey! You weren't the one that had to clean up a big mess!" I pointed out to him. My hands were still sore from trying to scrub off all that sticky honey.

"Now who's fault may that be," Dimitri said joining in on our conversation.

"Awww guys don't argue! We're almost there!" Lissa reassured us.

"We better be…" I mumbled to myself. Urgh this whole hiking thing was turning out to be a disaster! I really needed my share of goodness out of this.

"Here we are!" Lissa called out to us as we neared the end of the trail, "Isn't it pretty?"

"It's definitely not pretty," Mia commented, "It's too beautiful to be considered pretty!"

Lissa had taken us to the top of the mountain, when looking at the horizon it seemed as if the sky literally glittered and it looked even more beautiful since it was sunset time.

"And I also made sure to make Rose happy," she said grinning at me, "summer barbeque for dinner!"

"How did you ever manage to get a whole barbeque setup up here?" I asked her bewildered.

"Hey Morois have skill too!" she replied pretending to be offended.

Laughing, I bit into an oversized slice of watermelon. I screamed as watermelon juice dripped down my chin and all over my new white shirt.

"This watermelon abused me!" I said glaring at the slice in my hand.

"Uhh Rose, I think you're the one who abused the watermelon," Christian pointed out laughing as I turned to glare at him instead.

"Urgh logic again," I sighed giving in and biting into the juiciness again.

After dinner, I went to sit by the tree and stared at the ending sunset. Yup, bad and sociable Rose Hathaway needed her alone time too.

Apparently I didn't get too much of it because suddenly, Dimitri popped out from behind me.

"Hey Rose," he said scaring me so badly that I jumped, "can I sit with you?"

"Sure," I replied, "but let me first get my heart restarted, kay?"

Dimitri laughed and my heart melted once again. I shivered as a cool breeze passed over us.

"Are you cold Rose," Dimitri asked, "do you want my sweater?" He shot me a concerned look.

"Nope I'm good..." I started but Dimitri was already wrapping his thin hoodie around me.

We sat in silence for a while before I said, "Life sucks." I thought about both Dimitri and Adrian and sighed how much more complicated could this get.

"No it doesn't," he replied turning to look at me. The wind blew over us and my loose hair went flying all over the place. Dimitri caught a lock and tucked it behind my ear not letting his hand fall back down.

I heart fluttered yet again and I finally managed to argue back, "yes it does!"

"What else can you want?" Dimitri asked me shooting me a puzzled look.

I started at him through the corner of my eye and knew that you would understand without me saying anything. That's just the way he was, he always knew everything about me even though I didn't tell him.

"Oh," was all Dimitri said averting his eyes. He looked as if he agreed but was too stubborn to give in.

"What, no lecture on how I can't have that?" I teased him trying to lighten things up.

Dimitri sighed, "I can't really say no anymore now can I?" He smiled as a look of surprise crossed my face.

"Soooo….that's a yes?" I asked him shocked. Where did all his self control go, it like whooshed and vanished into the air! Not that I'm complaining…

"Well...not a yes-yes but not a no-no either," he answered.

"I have no clue what to say next," I replied still not recovering from my shock.

Dimitri chuckled and said, "you don't have to say anything Rose."

I leaned back into his shoulder and closed my eye, a few seconds later I felt his hand wrap around my shoulders and I smiled.

"I love you Comrade," I finally said tilting my head back to look into his eyes.

"Love you too Roza," he replied looking down at me, there was a smile on his face too.

I laced my fingers through his and we sat hand in hand watching as the sun finally disappeared behind the trees but leaving the colors of the sky behind.

**Chapter 13 guys! Urgh I realized after I wrote this that it sounds like the last chapter :/ but I still have one last chapter left! Maybe two...it depends. Anyway, please review! I really want to know what you think of this! Ahhhh I love all you guys out there! Always making me smile :D**

**NOTE TO SUNAYNA: 1. Ahhhh sorry I had to post this! Not my fault! I pinky promise my brain forced me into this! You'll catch up no worries!**

**2: aren't you happy that I made a special note dedicated to my sunayna! xD**

**3: love ya diku! I was gonna put all our inside jokes on here but then I realized that was impossible. We have way too many to count :P**

**xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


	16. AN 3

**Author's Note:**

**First off, sorry about this author note! Urgh many of you probably thought it was an update! Sorry!**

**Second, Ahhhhhh I haven't updated in almost 2 weeks! Omg I'm sorry! I'm on spring break, so I thought I would get to UD more frequently….BUT my spring break turned out to be even more hectic than school! My grandma had a huge heart attack so that sort of changed everything since she lives with us :/ oh well I guess I'm going through a down time in life….I promise to update as soon as I can! I hope no one hates me now :'(**

**Third, please tell me what you think of this story! I really REALLY want to know! :) reviews make me sooo happy! :D hahahhah**

****

**Love all of my readers out there!**

**GOPHER! :)**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:**

**Rose: **If you do the disclaimer I'll give you Dimitri!

**Me: ***gasps* are you serious!

**Rose: ***grins* yup!

**Me: **I don't own any of this! Now Dimitri…

**Rose: ***hands me Dimitri doll*

**Me: **hey this isn't what I meant! *sticks tongue out*

**Rose: ***smirks* read the tag

**Me: **Warning-may cause owner to die from the all the hot Russian godness…recommended that you wear sunglasses before using.

**Rose: ***grin widens* soooo….

**Me: ***stares at doll, blinks, and finally cracks up*

**A/N: thanks for the reviews guys! Love them! Keep em coming peoples! Sorry for the chapter delay!**

**A/N2: Ahhhhhh the last chapter of the story! You guys have to review to this one! Please its doesn't even take long! Maybe the reason some people don't review is because they don't know how….so I decided to teach you! :D Click review button, type review, press submit, DONE! I'm begging! Hope you enjoy this!**

**_Chapter 14_**

"Lissa explain this to me…how do these airplane people expect me to fit all my clothes AND my new souvenirs in one small suitcase!" I was trying to pack my suitcase for our trip back to the Academy but was failing miserably. All I had managed to do was make a huge mess around our room.

"Maybe it was something to do with the fact the most people don't buy gigantic beluga whale stuffed animals for souvenirs?" Lissa said rolling her eyes at me. Like usual, she was already done packing while I still hadn't started.

"Whatever, I'm going to make it fit!" I replied confidently. I stepped back and leaped onto the suitcase, it snapped close and I grinned proud of the accomplishment.

"Whoo I did it!" I screamed doing my victory dance.

"Yeah yeah, whatever Rose," Christian said walking into the room, "just hurry up! Everyone's waiting for you in the car."

"Humph, people now a days," I muttered hauling my bulging suitcase down the stairs and to the car.

"OK people, Rose Hathaway is here!" I said getting into the van, "make room for me!"

Everyone burst out laughing when no one moved aside. "Fine," I mumbled under my breath, "have it your way." I dumped my suitcase on Adrian and sat down next to the window squishing Christian into Lissa.

Both Christian and Adrian glared at me and I smiled back sweetly. I heard Dimitri chuckle from the driver's seat and I looked up to catch him smiling in the rearview mirror. I winked and grinned back.

A few minutes later, we pulled into the nearest airport. The bag check line went along which was good because I was seriously losing patience. Just after we handed over our last bag, Eddie came running up to us.

"Guys" he managed to gasp out, out of breath from running so hard, "the announcer lady says our plane leaves RIGHT NOW!" it took exactly half a second for this to process in all of our brains before we all ran to board the plane.

Dimitri and I were the first to reach there since we were both faster runners. I handed over my ticket and was about to enter when the hostess stopped me, "umm excuse me mam, but this isn't your plane."

"What do you mean this isn't my plane?" I asked her bewildered...I did not just run a bajillion steps for no reason.

"This ticket is for a flight to Montana, this plane goes to New York."

I turned around to glare at Eddie who was smirking at me from the corner. "Glad to know your running skills haven't faltered Rose!" he called out. Pissed off, I chucked my purse at his head.

"Hey!" Eddie protested, rubbing his head where the purse had hit him, "what do you put in that thing, feels like a rock!"

Grinning, I took the purse out of his hands and dug out my ipad. Staring at it he mumbled, "Gosh Rose, are you TRYING to give me a concussion?"

"Yup!" I replied popping my P.

15 minutes later, I was officially going crazy with boredom. "Urgh how long does it take to clean a freaking plane?" I complained to no one in particular.

"Shut up…" Christian started but got cut off by an announcement on the speaker.

"Flight A154 from Malibu to Montana now boarding."

"Finally!" I mumbled leaping out of my seat and walking over to the boarding plane.

"Rose I think you're missing something…" Dimitri reminded me from behind. I turned around to see him pointing to my suitcase with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoops!" I said embarrassed while he laughed. Dimitri shook his head at me, "Your blonde moments are very amusing Rose."

"Shut up, Comrade." I told him smacking his arm with my ticket while we searched for our seats. Christian was sitting with Lissa, Eddie was sitting with Mia, and Adrian just HAD to be in the first class section of the plane. All the guardians were also sitting together which left Dimitri to sit by me. I glowed at the opportunity and sat down in an empty seat, pulling Dimitri down with me.

"Sit here." I commanded him pointing at the seat next to me.

"Rose, I think I should sit with the rest of the guardians…" he started but I stopped him.

"Please!" I begged, "I'll do an extra mile at our next morning practice." I grinned knowing he could not say no to that.

Dimitri shook his head and sat down next to me smiling. "Whatever are we going to do with you Roza?" he asked me affectionately.

"Love me and feed me Cookies and cream flavored ice cream!" I replied grinning at how yummy that sounded right now. **(hahahhah sunayna xD that line was for you!)**

I yawned and leaned against Dimitri tired from the past days. Dimitri wrapped his arm protectively over me and whispered in my ear, "Go to sleep Roza."

I nodded and said sleepily, "Kay, I love you Comrade."

"Love you to Roza," he replied back stroking my hair back with his fingertips. I feel asleep instantly, knowing that I was going home with the person I wanted most.

**DONE! OMG I'm DONE! Yayayayya! I loved writing this story for you guys! It's been like 3 and half months since I started writing….eekkkk! I never knew I was actually going to finish! I could never of have done it without all of your guys! I love all of you! And of course Sunayna has to have her own personal spot of fame xD **

**PLEASE REVIEW! DO YOU THINK I SHOULD WRITE ANOTHER STORY OR SHOULD I JUST STOP?**** I was not planning to write another one right now, but I will if you guys give me reviews! **

**Xoxoxo**

**Gopher! :)**


	18. NEW STORY!

**NEW STORY!**

**Hey guys…so I adopted a story from Megan Lyn…it's called "The Fraternity!"**

**Wanna check it out? Thanks! :D love all of you!**

**Xoxoxo**

**Gopher :)**


End file.
